Second Chance
by Lucy Rivers88
Summary: When Rose was asked to save Severus, she did not know that there was a reason behind it. Can she uncover the truth to welcome Snape into her heart?
1. Prologue

The dark, hazy clouds floated over across the dull, grey skies over the Spinner's End. The only sound that broke the deadly silence of early morning was a newborn's cries.

"It's a girl!" squeaked the mid-wife excitedly, holding the child in her arms.

Ruby, who was covered in cold sweat, would have cursed Ho for being a bad witch if she had any energy to do so. The Immobulus spell didn't work out quite well and she was nearly unconscious.

"Ruby…?" she heard someone call her, slapping her cheek lightly.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw straight into the old witch's eyes. The fat face slip into a wide grin, bearing yellowed and rotting teeth. "Cheer up, Ruby. You are a mother now."

Mother. That word filled her with a newfound happiness that she wished from a long time. But this also came with a few compromises. Nevertheless, that never stopped her from smiling in her thoughts.

Ho helped the weak woman sit up. "Take care of yourself." She patted her shoulder and turned to go.

Ruby saw her leave when her eyes caught sight of an old wizard standing in a corner. He looked through his half-moon glasses into a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Albus?" she said, barely louder than a whisper.

Albus glanced at Ruby and walked upto her bed. She stretched out her trembling arms and accepted the bundle of blankets he offered. Holding her child near her, she peered down at her and the wizard sat on the edge of the bed.

The infant's skin was white and soft like tallow. So thin, that Ruby could see her cheek bones. One of the hands slowly curled around the blanket's edge. But she slept as still as a log, making her appear like a doll.

"She looks just like her father." Albus said, absorbed in the newborn's adorability. Not before long, he realized he made a mistake.

That broke Ruby's heart. She closed her eyes, swallowed and opened them to give an injured look to him. They were filled with tears. "Why do you need to?"

"I am extremely sorry."

"You know she might never get her father's love…"

There was long silence between them. Albus could hear people go about their business outside, when she got to the main point. "It isn't about my daughter or her father that I owled for your help."

"Then?"

Ruby looked across the room at an old study table and Albus followed her eyes. She picked and pointed her wand at the furniture and a piece of parchment flew towards them. The old wizard watched with amazement as it carefully balanced itself on the tip of the wand.

"You have certainly became a better wizard after leaving Hogwarts." he said, snatching what appeared to be a letter.

Albus read and rereads it. A frown appears on his face.

At last, he dropped the letter on floor and turns to Ruby. "OK, this is a straight forward death threat for you and your daughter."

"It is infact." She kept her wand between herself and Albus. "Thanks to Severus, You-Know-Wh-"

"Voldemort" he cuts in, grimly.

Ruby stiffened and quivered at same time. Pulling her daughter closer, she wondered why he insisted on calling the Dark Lord by his name even in such a serious situation.

"Yes-him…" she continued. "…he came to know that I wasn't on his side to fight this war. Nor anyone else also, thankfully. Like a straight refusal in his face. And now, he is coming here, to kill and punish me for my betrayal."

"And leaving Spinner's End is not possible. There are couple of Death Eater around here. I was able to see them in the crowd."

"Exactly." Ruby was feeling dreaded at the notion that she might have to die to save her daughter. "Albus, I thought of something."

She pulled out a small vial from under her pillow and handed over to the wizard.

Turning it around for some time, he stopped and looked at his friend. His blue eyes shined. "Isn't it 'Invisero'?"

"Indeed, it is. I wasn't completely successful in brewing up this complex potion, but it can make drinker invisible for Death Eaters and fully trained witches and wizards."

"For how much time?"

"Forever", she said, feel guilty to do this to her daughter.

Albus found this a bit difficult to accept. But now, something was better than nothing. He understood quite well if this they could save them it will be better. "I think it might work for now, even when it can create problems later. That means both can escape death by Voldemort."

"Not both Albus. Only my daughter." Ruby looked back at her, slowly caressing her soft cheek.

"What! No." The wizard protested. "This is foolishness. We can save you both."

"Albus, trust me." she insisted. "I can convince the Dark Lord that my child was born dead. I can't let my daughter die."

Ruby couldn't hold back tears now. They ran down her cheeks and stained her pretty face. She turned her pleading eyes at Albus. "Please."

Totally stuck in a dilemma, the old wizard stood and paced around. He never wanted his friend to die. She was a powerful witch. Her changing side against Voldemort surprised him initially as she was a Slytherin but she gained his trust. But now, he needed to think from a mother's point of view.

"OK" he said, after a few minutes. "I can get her out of Spinner's End. But keeping her in Hogwarts castle is not feasible, since Severus will be there."

"Keep her away from that overgrown bat." she snarled. "I don't even want the shadow of that man to fall on her, the one who snatched all happiness from my and her life."

"I thought she can be with my brother, Aberforth in Hogsmeade. She will be taken care by him."

Ruby dried her face with a handkerchief and saw Albus sitting back in his place. "Why would he agree to take care of her?"

"Because…I will defeat him in a dual and as a bet he would have to take care of her."

"Then you might need these."

Ruby stretched out her hand. There were two monocles in her palm. She explained that they are used to see an "inviserofied" person through it.

After this, there were no more questions asked. They set to work.

Ruby shed some more tears and kissed her newborn daughter goodbye, before pouring the potion down her throat. Within moments, she was gone with her blankets.

Putting monocle on his eye, Albus lifted the infant off her mother's arm and placed her inside a picnic basket he found. Closing the lid of it, he turned to the witch. She shut her eyes tightly, probably stopping herself from crying again.

Albus squeezed Ruby's shoulder and she looked up at him. "Make sure my child reaches safe and sound."

He nodded. "Make sure you convince the Dark Lord."

Grasping both the cane handle, he hoisted the basket into air. Tilting awkwardly to balance its weight, he walked to the door.

When his free hand wrapped its fingers around the doorknob, Albus turned around. "What should be your daughter's name?" he called out.

Ruby took a moment to process, a little longer to think and a second to tell. "Let you brother decide that."

Feeling a bit stupid, he yanked open the door and step out. Back in the room, the mother went back to her praying. "May god save my child."


	2. Chapter 1

It was not first time for Rose to feel bored to tears. She had no work to do except staring the four walls of her room. Locked in her own room by Professor McGonagall for her 'safety', she was dying a slow death due to loneliness.

"If only I can get out of here." she murmurs to herself, gazing at the moon from her window.

She turns around at an empty place on wall where there used to be a door out. After Dumbledore's death, McGonagall put a concealing charm on her room to prevent her to roam in the castle. "It's not safe when Death Eaters are around." she recalls her saying.

Rose knew quite well that the other Professors and Death Eaters couldn't see her. It was pretty much creating problems for all of them until they got used to it. She wasn't much bothered about the Death Eaters but new Head Master. He seems to have found a way to see her, Dumbledore's gold monocle.

Oh, I hate that human, she mumbled angrily, getting off her study table where she was rooted since afternoon.

She settled down on bed. Looking out of only window, she could never expect night to be warmer and more welcoming. It was months ago she saw one and had lost hope of seeing another ever since.

Sighing, she got up and changed into her night gown. She tied up her hair in tight bun when she noticed a reflection of herself in the mirror. A rather weak, pale woman stared back at her. Stepping closer to it, she realized what damage had been done to her in last eleven months.

Rose yawned loudly, making a mental note of catching some more sleep. Pulling sheets over herself, she turned her back to the window and settled for an uneasy sleep.

There was smashing of glass. Taken by surprise, Rose opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She looked at her room's window, which was perfectly intact.

Wondering if it was something out of her imagination or something that actually happened, she stood on the cold floor beside her bed. She checked everything around her. It looked just fine.

Unable to sleep, she sat on study table's chair. Folding her legs at knee, she rested her heavy head in her palm.

It was quite strange for Rose to hear sounds which were not around her. Maybe she would have got into someone else's mind and heard the glass breaking. She herself wasn't sure of the amount of powers she inherited. It could have happened in other corner of Hogwarts castle or somewhere further.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep thinking about it.

It was too dark around. So much that she couldn't make out if it was her own self or her life drifted into eternal space.

"Why did I ever betray her?" came a sob out of nowhere.

She turns toward the voice. Standing in front of a tall window, she saw a dark figure of a man. He had his back towards her, probably lost in thoughts. "Who did you betray?" her voice trembled strangely.

"Her. Just her."

The man turned. His face was barely visible in the dull light coming from the window. She thought of walking near the man, when she heard soft knocking behind. She turned back in the darkness and in front in an instant. The man vanished.

She got more confused when a loud knocking reverberated in her head. So loud that clasping hands over ears didn't help either.

Rose woke with a start. The door of her room appeared and someone was rapping it really very hard. She sat still, hearing the door being knocked. She wanted to really thank that person for coming to meet her. A wide smile spread across her face. She raised her right hand and moved it through air. The door unlocked and swung wide open.

McGonagall stumbled into the room. She was breathing hard, her hands on her waist. Her face was flushed and her hair tousled, giving Rose a notion that there must be something seriously wrong in the castle. Thinking that, the smile of face faded.

"Rose…" she said, looking around for the younger witch in a seeming empty room.

Rose got up and walked near her senior Professor. "What is the matter? Everything fine?"

McGonagall turn to the voice, missing her colleague's eyes by good 18 inches. But she was not concerned of eye contact as long as she gave the message. "Voldemort and his Death Eater force has attacked on Hogwarts. Our Patronus shield is taken down and enemy is flooding into castle. We need to buy Potter enough time for him to finish his work."

"What!? So much happened and you didn't call me for help." There were thousands of questions in Rose's mind but she realized soon enough that she is not getting answer to any of them.

"I had to bend the order and now that I have. Help us and protect the students and castle with your powers and skills."

Rose realized her hands were glowing. For a long time, she couldn't explain why it happened until she realized her magical powers reacted according to her thoughts.

"OK" she said, finally. "Give me five minutes. I shall be there."

McGonagall nodded and hurried out of the room. Rose stood rooted to her place and slowly turned to the full size mirror in one of the corners. Her expression turned grim as she thought about the deadliest battle taking right at her home, Hogwarts.

Nevertheless, she couldn't wait to defeat a few Death Eaters who had made her life miserable for a whole year.


	3. Chapter 2

Rose leaped in her clothes and got out of her room. Far away from her, were sounds of a battle enraging. She dashed her way through the deserted corridor. Streaks of moonlight flooded in through windows, illuminating her path. She just reached Gregory's statue, when she saw a shadow moving in light a little ahead.

She stopped, when something huge pushed through the castle wall. She looked away, shielding her eyes reflectively. After a moment, she turned her head. Among the flying dust and collapsing part of wall, there was a huge hairy leg.

A big spider raised itself to its full height, looking down at the human. Rose, took a step back, lifting both her hands at the beast. "Crucio!" she shouted.

The spider started shrilling as if someone was ripping it apart. It dropped onto the floor, moving its limbs fervently, trying to escape the torture. Soon, it stopped moving. "Sorry, Hagrid." The witch mumbled.

She quickly went down to the Great Hall. Around her, students and teachers fought Death Eaters alike. There were bursts of red and green sparks flying. She took her chance to take down the one coming in from the Entrance Hall.

She stopped around four to five enemy when she heard a girl scream. Turning towards the sound, she saw a Hufflepuff girl falling dead as her opponent let out a cold laugh.

Anger infuriated Rose. She immediately casted the 'Killing Spell' on the Death Eater. As soon as he was killed by the spell, Rose turned around and stupefied each and every enemy around her. Anyone who was able to see her assumed that she was trying to dance like a swan.

When all the Death Eaters were down, she heard screams and a loud explosion. It came from the entrance of the castle.

Rose ran towards it, stumbling over a bit fallen rubble but quickly regaining to reach the Entrance Hall.

Hundreds of Dementors were flying towards the castle. A few patronus whizzed over her head but neither stopped the spirits. "EXPECTO PATRONUS!" she screamed, shooting a silver light out of her fingers.

The light took shape of a doe and scattered the cluster of dementors. Just when she thought everything was under control, a giant came around the corner.

It swung its club and broken down a part of wall. More dust rose in air as a few magical suits of armors and a teacher rushed to stop it. "Stupefy!" Rose swung her arm up in air and the beast fell straight on its face, shaking the floor of castle.

She took a sigh of relief and backed against the nearest part of wall. The battle did not cease yet, more and more of enemies were pouring into castle, no matter how many ever she stopped or killed.

Rose was thinking all this when there was ground rumbling explosion, very close to her. She snapped her head up to see something falling towards her. Too shocked to move, she raised her arm up to cast a shield but it was too late.

About a ton of masonry fell onto her.


	4. Chapter 3

Rose felt all breath knocked out of her when lot of masonry fell on her. A sharp pain seared across her arm and leg. She could sense her blood gushing out of her cuts, soaking her robes. The weight pushed painfully on her back, trying to kill her.

She straightened her fingers and opened her mouth. "Win-ard-" It was of no use. Shock and dust choked her mentally and physically. She did her best to keep calm, but panic kept on building in her.

Taking a deep dusty breath, she closed her eyes to concentrate. But even before she could think of anything, she felt weightless.

Rose snapped her eyes open. She was flying amidst the rubble that fell on her. A little away from her, Aberforth stood pointing his wand at her. He had his gold monocle on his eye. It took her a second to understand what happened.

He lowered his wand. All the rubble fell down first and then she jumped on it. A bone in her leg cracked as she did but she didn't pay attention to it.

Limping, she walked upto her mentor. "Thank you, grandpa Aberforth."

He returned her a smile and said something when Rose caught a sight of Death Eater behind him, pointing his wand straight at her.

She pushed Aberforth and blocked the curse. A mix of shock and surprise formed on the enemy's face, when she gave him an unseen sarcastic smile. She raised her arm high up over her head.

The Death Eater was lifted off his feet. He writhed through the air like a drowning man, thrashing and howling in pain, and then, with a crunch flew out of the castle.

"Maybe I will not challenge you for duel next time onwards." she heard Aberforth say slowly.

Before Rose could reply anything, a group of Death Eaters ran towards them. "I will take on them." She stood right in front of them. With a wide swing, she lifted her arms like that of an orchestra conductor.

Everyone in the group fell back like paper pieces blown by wind.

She was enjoying the battle when the whole school went silent. There was no more blasts of curses and spells flying around. No one around her spoke a word.

A high cold voice reverberated from the walls and floor, as clearly as if the one who spoke stood beside her, his breath on the back of her neck.

"You have fought," said the voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

Rose swallowed. Her throat was drier than ever. "Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

She sprawled back when Aberforth caught her shoulders. "So much darkness, pain. How can anyone bear such voice?"

"Rose, hold on you nerves." She heard, when she limped slowly to nearby bench. She sat down as Aberforth went off to look around in case of any help required.

Voldemort, so evil, so dark, was kept contained by Dumbledore. He was doing his best to stop his own student from destroying Hogwarts. But was murdered by his own teacher, who took pride of being a Death Eater.

Rose was hurted more by her second Godfather's death than anything. A tear of sadness rolled down her cheek. She wiped it and folded her sleeves up to examine the cut in her arm.

It was deep and had not clotted even a bit. She took a quick glace around for Madam Pomfrey and rubbed her good hand over the wound. It stitched itself together. She casted the same charm over the wound on her leg. If not the best way to heal the cut magically, Rose was sure that she wouldn't bleed to death.

She looked up and saw people rushing about. A few crying over their friend's or sibling's death. Other carrying injured to hospital wind.

Only if Dumbledore was here. She thought, when she remembered something that Dumbledore once asked her do. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened a year ago.

Rose remembered being in Headmaster's office. He was anxious about something and appeared weaker than usual. He was wishing her to do something, something which could take a bit of patience. He wasn't even sure if there was even need to trouble her for that.

Whatever Dumbledore wished, it hardly made sense to her. Taking a bit of time to find right words, he asked her to make a promise which he might ask for later.

Confused, Rose agreed to do whatever the Headmaster tells her to. "Your wish is my commandment" she remembered saying before going out of the office.

It was time to know it.


	5. Chapter 4

Rose limbed to the Headmaster's office. She passed by the Great Hall, when she caught a sight of something heart breaking. Back peddling to stand in the doorway, she saw a crowd, mass mourning for the dead.

She took a few steps back, wishing it wouldn't have ever happened. Guilt filled her for not saving those who died. She stood trembling, a breath stuck in her throat.

Somehow, she tore her eyes away and ran up the marble staircase, ignoring her aching leg.

The castle was empty, even the paintings were just wooden frames. Her footsteps echoed around as she ran without stopping, and she did not slow down until she reached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Password?"

"Dumbledore!" said Rose without thinking.

Surprising for her, the gargoyle slided away, revealing the spiral staircase to the office.

Rose pulled herself into the circular office. As she expected, the portraits that hung all around the walls were empty. Expect for a single one.

She walked towards Dumbledore's portrait which was hung exactly behind the headmaster's desk. He was asleep in his chair, probably didn't wanted to see the miserable condition of the castle and its students.

She stood directly under the frame when Dumbledore woke. "Huh?" he said, dreamily. Then he became fully awake and noticed Rose, who had visited her after a year. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Oh, Rose, my dear. Seen you after a long time, haven't I?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes, Professor. Long time passed since we met last."

"Ah, is there something I can do for you?" he said, straightening his robes.

She tilted her head sideways to ease a strain in neck. "Yes, Professor. I want to know something."

"A year ago, you asked me to make a promise about which I wasn't told about. I am not sure that even you assume it to be something specific but you wanted me to do it. No matter what." She said the last three words rather dramatically.

Dumbledore's smile faded. He sighed, looking down at his wrinkled hands. "I am not sure if you will be willing to do it. But…"

He looked up, focusing something beyond Rose. Following his eyes, she turned back. A crystal ball was sitting in the centre of the Headmaster's desk, covered by a thin layer of dust. Inside it, white fog sprawled, glowing.

"Look in it and see what you need to do." said the portrait.

Rose walked slowly to the desk and bend low. She focused to see in the ball. But it showed nothing. She leaned closer, her eyes inches away from the dusty glass. A shadowy figure begin to form and a few dark colours diffused.

Finally when everything came in order, she felt a lightening fall on her. She immediately backed away from the crystal. She pressed her back against the wall of room, totally paralyzed with fear.

After a few minutes, when she recovered from the shock, she turned to Dumbledore's painting. "Is that Snape?" she said softly.

The expression on the Professor's face turned grim. "Yes, that's him. Dying a slow painful death. He is attacked by Lord Voldemort's pet snake. The venom wouldn't let blood clot."

"Did you know that it will happen?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth but quickly swallowed. He thought that there were enough lies already.

"Yes. But it was supposed to happen. There was no need to stop it. Now you must fulfill your promise."

"What am I to do?" she asked, still in shock. The image of Severus lying, bleeding to death was imprinted on Rose's mind.

"Save him. There is an antidote to the venom in my desk." She got the answer. She took the small flask with her and walked to the door.

She opened the door when another query arose in her mind. Turning back at the portrait, she called out.

"Professor, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Why do you need Severus to live when he actually killed you?"

There was a loud crackle of laugh. "Maybe you should ask that to him itself."

Puzzled, Rose went out of the room pulling the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

Rose walked as fast as she could with her broken leg. Her inability to apparated inside the castle added onto her woes. "Only if there was a shorter way to reach Severus." she mumbled, half dragging her leg across the floor.

She turned around a corner to reach the marble staircase, when she bumped her head against someone. Grabbing her hurted forehead, she looked through her blurred vision.

As the sight cleared, she noticed Harry standing in front of her.

"Sorry, Professor. I was in a bit of hurry." he said wiping sweat off his brows.

"Just try to be careful when you walk, Potter."

Rose noticed a tiny flask in his hand. It was filled with some kind of silvery liquid. "What are carrying?"

Harry raised the bottle to his eye level. For a moment, he stood still, choosing his words carefully.

"Snape left me his memories. He wanted me to see them."

There were lot of questions waiting to be answered. But only one held priority. "Is there a faster way to reach Shrieking Shack?"

He replied that rather faster and more eagerly than the witch expected. "There is a short cut through Whomping Willows. You need to press a knot in the trunk to make it still. It doesn't accept intruders."

She smiled. "Thank you, Potter."

She turned around him and took a few steps when Harry called. She swirled back.

"The broomshed is just around the corner. You can take my broom from there to reach the shack faster."

Rose smiled again. But there seem to be something really odd about the student. Why was he concerned about her visit to the shack? He knew that Severus was dying there, but did he have the knowledge that she was supposed to be saving him?

Putting her questions aside, she thanked Harry once again for his idea and limbed her way to the broomshed.

Flying on the swiftest broom in the castle, Rose got out to the grounds. From a distance, she could see the Whomping Willow spreading out its branches against the purplish sky. She could make out a large gap in its root at the base of the tree.

Wondering about the purpose of this short cut, she landed about 50 yards away from the tree. It turned its trunk as if to look down at her.

"Wingardium Leviosa." she said, pointing at a branch near her.

It flew through the air and landed on the knot of trunk. The tree moved no more.

Leaving the broom at the opening of passage, she climbed into the hole.

By the time she reached the end, the pain of her broken leg agonized her. She mustered enough strength and clambered out of the hole. Standing to her full height, she looked around in darkness. "Lumos."

A ball of blue flame shot out of Rose's hand and hung about in air, brightening the room.

In a corner, she saw a dark figure on the ground. Walking near it, the figure took form of a body. "Severus…" came a sad whisper out of her mouth as she kneeled beside him.

His expression was that of guilt and remorse, something which she wasn't used to. Reluctant, she touched his neck where there was a visible fang mark. Blood still oozed out of the wound, staining her fingers.

Rose gulped. Sliding a bit closer, she bend down and put her ear of his chest. For a minute or so, when she didn't hear, she felt a knot tighten in her stomach. Just when she thought she failed Dumbledore, she heard a heartbeat.

She straightened immediately. He is alive she thought excitedly.

Pulling the potion's bottle out of her pocket and opening it, she poured it Severus's throat. She expected him to wake up and look around but somehow it didn't happen. The smile of her faded.

Rose touched his neck again. The bite had healed and stitched itself together. She could feel his faint pulse at the point of touch.

Set into believing that his life was ebbing, she felt numb. Why didn't I come earlier? she thought, too dumbstruck to speak. If he dies now, after doing so much, I would fail myself too.

Determined to save Snape no matter what it took, she decided to use the Life Transfer. She remembered Dumbledore telling that it was a gift for she knew it without learning. 'But you needn't do it since it will take your life' was his piece of advice.

Turning her hand into a loose fist, she mumbled the spell quickly and opened it. Her palm glowed.

She sniffed. The thought that she needed to die was bringing out her nostalgic feelings of childhood. "You are giving someone life today." She assures herself that her life wasn't wasted.

Slowly, she kept her hand on Snape's body. At the first touch, she felt something swirling inside her, travelling out of her hand. After a few seconds, her body went numb and senses faded. Gently, when all energy was drawn out of herself, she hit the wooden floor of shack.

The smell of blood and dust was the last thing Rose remembered.


	7. Chapter 6

Rose was feeling herself slowly sinking into darkness. Whether towards hell or heaven, she couldn't distinguish. Floating in middle of nowhere, her only companions were silence and numbness.

She slowly opens her eyes. It was darker than pitch black. There was no one around her. All her energy was sapped out of her. The only thing see could do was to think.

Where am I? She thought to herself, her heart pounding. Was she stuck somewhere in life and afterlife or was it her own imagination that came to her before she left her body forever? More than anything else, she wonder what she might say Dumbledore after she met him.

She just wanted to see all the students and teachers who had lost their life in battle at Hogwarts, apologize for not saving them, especially the Hufflepuff girl who died in front of her. She wanted to see her parents who she never saw in her life.

All the thinking made her weak. She closed her eyes and slipped back into the oblivion.

"She is alive….isn't she?" came a low whisper from back of her head.

Rose felt something hard pressed against her cheek. She tried to lift herself but the thought itself was exhausting. She couldn't even open her eyes. Her head pounded in her skull.

"Yes…she is. But what was she doing here?" This time, it was a feminine voice. Is it Hermione? She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Rose's heart was jumping with joy. Only if she could, she could have got up and hugged her student.

"But we should take both of them back."

Both? She got confused. If she was alive, Snape should be dead. What was the meaning of 'both'? Wondering what it meant, she still managed to keep clenching to her life.

Rose was brought back to castle. Lying in the hospital wing, her condition never improved much for initial days. Every day, Harry, Hermione and Ron visited her though Madam Pomfrey couldn't give a better news to them. "We can only wait."

Harry was the last person to ever see the teacher in better condition. He simply said that he told her about the shortcut through the Whomping Willow. When asked why, he replied that something in his sub consciousness told him to do so. But there was something stranger.

On the third day, when the trio were accompanied by Professor McGonagall, it was revealed that Rose had become visible. "I was able to see her!" She exclaimed, after all four left the room.

"But that's not possible, is it?" Hermione said.

"There must be a reason behind it. We can find out about it."

"We can't." Ron interrupted. "Our train back home is in two days and Madam Pomfrey said that she's not gonna respond for four-five more days."

When other patients in the hospital wing left, Rose's bed remained occupied along with another one.

About a week after the battle at Hogwarts ended, all the students left home, the castle was as silent as it could get.

Fading sunrays filtered through the stained glass of hospital wing as Rose slowly opened her eyes. Every part of her body ached. She felt too weak to sit up. Her head sink deeper in her pillow as she took a painful breath. I am as alive as I can be.

She turned her head sideways, inch by inch. Onto her right was Severus Snape. She could see his chest rise and fall. How come he is alive?

She raised her heavy head and took a quick look around. There was no one else. Far above her, came a sound of footsteps.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened. "Oh my, you have awaken."

Rose turned and saw Madam Pomfrey rushing towards her. Standing by her bed, she sniffed. "I thought you might never come conscious."

"You thought wrong." whispered the younger witch.

Pomfrey helped her sit up. "How long I have been here?"

"About a week." she said, turning at the other patient. "Even he is."

 _Isn't that obvious when I was with him?_

"I am thirsty. Can get some water?"

"Sure."

The nurse disappeared from Rose's view. Closing her eyes, she turned and stretched her neck to ease her stiffened muscles. She opened them and looked at arms. They appeared like skin wrapped around bones like a dementor's.

She turned toward Snape once again. He hardly moved since last time she saw him. "Damn if he does come conscious before I get out of here." she murmured irritably.

"Here." Pomfrey handed her a goblet of water. After taking a sip, she look up. "Would you like to have something?"

Rose was feeling more sleepy than usual. She was struggling to concentrate on what was being said. "I would like some time to catch sleep."

The nurse chuckled and left as she slumped back onto her pillow. She took a look at Severus. Either of us should have died.

Turning her back to him, she fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Rose stayed in the wing for few more days. She recovering her strength and walked around the room whenever Madam Pomfrey was in other side of castle. But that didn't cheered her anymore, because every time food was brought to her, the nurse would cut a sorry figure of her other patient. "Just for once he awakes and hears that we are victorious."

Maybe that or I should have been killed in the very battle so that he wouldn't have needed saving. Rose didn't much understand why Pomfrey wanted him to live, and she wasn't even interested in knowing.

There was something more serious for her. In her free time, she tried casting a few spells but neither of them worked. Scared, she tried out all the spells and curses she knew. None worked.

"Oh, there is nothing too serious." McGonagall assured when she visited her. "You just need a wand to perform magic from now on. You are just the same as ever."

The visit went on well till her visitor displayed her worry for Snape. "I would wish he would get well soon." she said, wiping her tears.

Rose clenched her hand into fist and loosened it, taking in breath. She didn't want to burst her anger on Minerva. She wished that Pomfrey would ask her to leave and it happened. _Thank you very much but now you shouldn't start._

That night, she slept as peacefully as she could. Pomfrey said that she could go back to her room next day. That cheered her the most in last few days.

Rose was awaken by groan. It was still dark and nothing was quite visible in the hospital wing. The only light was coming from under the door of Madam Pomfrey's office.

Turning around, she saw Severus stirring. "Severus?"

The elder wizard turned towards her. "Is it you, Rose?" he whispered hoarsely.

She nodded, unsure if he saw it in such a darkness. She forgot all the anger she had for him.

"How long?"

"Eight to nine days." She just finished saying when she heard footsteps. Slumping back in her bed, the office door opened. Madam Pomfrey went to attend Snape.

Rose drifted back to sleep.

Next morning, Rose left the hospital wing before Severus could wake up. She had her breakfast, alone, in the Great Hall. Not many days ago, it was filled with dead and injured students. Breath stuck in her throat as she thought about it.

Clearing up her plate, she walked back to her room. She passed by open door of the wing. "She left?" her ears picked up.

She backtracked and stood by open doorway, out of the sight.

"Yes. She is lot more fit than you are."

A pause. "Is she really visible to you or I was hallucinating last night?"

"No, she has become visible. No one knows how. I heard her say that she wasn't able to do magic."

"That's strange. Maybe I can figure out what happened."

Rose was caught by surprise. Why Snape was interested in knowing what happened to her? What he had to do with her?

"Not so soon Severus. You need rest." She stepped away and she marched off to her room.

Rose sat on her study table like she had done two weeks ago. The only difference was that she was not getting bored. She was busy with her next year's lesson plans that Minerva handed her.

As the night wearied on, she found it hard to be focused. She got off her chair, when there was flapping of wings.

She turned towards the window and saw a snow white owl flying into the room, dropping a letter onto her bed before flying out.

Sitting on her bed, ripped open the letter.

"Dear Professor,

I and my friends received a letter from Madam Pomfrey. It said that you were doing well. We had been extremely worried about you when we found you in the Shack, unresponsive. When we got you and Professor Snape back to castle, we couldn't stay long enough to speak to you.

But I and my friends would like to thank you for saving Professor Snape's life.

It was quite strange for me to want the Professor to live. He appeared to be the worst teacher anyone can ever have, favoring only his house favourites. But when I saw his memories, I realized that he did it to save me. He worked as a double agent of Dumbledore and was in Order of Phoenix a little before Voldemort tried to kill me.

I even got answer why he allied with Dumbledore. It was in honour of my mother's memory who was his childhood friend. Firstly, I didn't believe in it, but I realized that he was brave enough to backstab Voldemort, even die trying.

I just don't find enough words to thank for whatever you have done for Professor Snape.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley"

The letter slipped out of Rose's fingers. She was dumbstruck. _So that's what McGonagall wanted to tell me._

She realized her mistake and now that there was something which Dumbledore wanted her to learn from Severus, she must know it.

She hurried out of her room, running toward the hospital wing. Slowing down near the door, she realized it was already ajar. Slipping in through the narrow gap, she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on curtains, blocking the view of Severus's bed.

Gently, she tiptoed near the curtains to avoid waking up Pomfrey. She held the end of it when she thought she shouldn't wake him up. But impatience was building inside her. She wanted it to get over as soon as possible.

Drawing a sharp intake of breath, she yanked the curtains aside. Moonlight bounced off the white sheets. Severus wasn't there.


	9. Chapter 8

Rose swallowed. She stared down at Snape's empty bed. _Now where's he gone?_

She glance at the side table, half hoping for a note. Only the Professor's wand laid on the roughened wood. Taking it, she got out of the room, not worried about making noise.

Standing in the corridor, she wondered where to start from when an idea struck her. "EXPECTO PATRONUS"

From the tip of Snape's wand, burst the silver doe. It ran down the corridor. _This can find him faster._

Rose looked out from the nearest window, enjoying the warm spring breeze. She looked up at the moon, and remembered how the cold the night was during the second wizardry war. It still send shivers down her spine as she nearly died twice that night.

She felt the corridor brightened for a moment. Her patronus returned. It looked into her eyes for a second and sprinted the direction it came from. She ran after the doe.

It stepped onto the ground and vanished as soon as its master saw it turn towards lake.

She saw nothing for a moment, doubting if her patronus was mistaken or something. But then she noticed a dark shadow sitting by the lake.

Tiptoeing all her way, she realized that it Severus who sneaked his way out of the wing. He was busy staring at the giant squid's tentacles as they lazily waved about the water. She understood how boring it was to be holed up a bed, not even getting off it to walk around. She put his wand in her pocket.

"Enjoying yourself." She said, standing merely few feet behind him.

Snape started and turned immediately. "Oh, it's you. Did Pomfrey send you?" It was clear that he didn't appreciate her presence, especially when he managed to find some time for himself after being under a nurse's watch.

"No, thankfully." Rose walked around and sat beside him. She pulled her legs closer, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin onto her knees.

Both sat, staring the mucky lake. Uncomfortable silence settled between the two, until the witch broke it.

"How are you feeling, Severus?"

Snape felt a breath stuck in his throat before he spoke. "Never better."

"Potter send me a letter, telling all about your memories and what help you offered Dumbledore as a double agent. He also thanked me for saving you."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Typical adolescent boy. He would have titled me and you war heroes."

Both smiled. A smile on Snape's face was rarer than someone robbing Gringotts and escaping successfully.

"You know, I don't understand one thing." She said, getting to the point. "I used the Life Transfer to give you a chance to live. Yet both of us are alive."

He chuckled softly, giving a hint of sarcasm. "Isn't that clear? When your life came to me, I spilt it and sent a part back to you."

"Because of which both live and that curse of mine broke which made me invisible to some witches and wizards and also gave power to cast spells with my hands and mind without any wand." She said without a pause.

Snape sighed again. "Yes, exactly."

"So you are my…" Rose trailed, expecting the elder witch to respond.

"…Horcrux" he mumbled, shoddily. "You can't die unless I do."

The younger witch took a deep breath. The late spring had set in and atmosphere was laced with every kind of flower's fragrance. She looked behind the lake and saw many trees already blooming. She missed it so much.

"Can I ask you something?" Severus asked.

"Please do."

Shifting nervously, a low voice came out of his throat. "Why did you save me?"

Rose became rigid. There was no exact reason to that. It was just a promise she gave to Dumbledore. But somewhere deep inside her, she felt he shouldn't die. Was it because she couldn't let anyone lose their life when she could save them or was it because of some other feeling she had for him?

"Well…" she started without even figuring which reason to give. "Dumbledore asked for it."

"That does answer my doubt."

"But that leaves me with two questions." She turned towards Severus. Gazing at her from corner of his eye, he swallowed.

"Which two?"

"Why did you SAVE ME and why did Dumbledore wanted YOU to live?"

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" he questioned, confused.

Rose tilted her head sideway. There was something between the former headmaster and Snape regarding her. They were pushing the job to each other to inform her about it. "No, he didn't."

He turned her head away from her, mumbling something under his breath.

"Severus, I don't have whole night. Answer my questions." She said, keeping her anger under control.

He turned back looking, straight into Rose's eyes. For first time, she realized that he had pitch black eyes. "It's about your family. Or more or less, what's left of your family."

There was total silence around. Slow breeze blew into their hair, scattering it across their faces.

Something told Rose that it was not something she wanted to hear about. But she gathered enough courage to hear it. Somehow, she felt it was futile to pretend being strong when the words escaped Snape's throat.

"I am your father."


	10. Chapter 9

Rose sat gaping at Severus. For a moment, she thought she heard something wrong. "What?!" she nearly shouted.

"I am your father." came a reply, more distinctly than previous time. But she refused to believe it.

"This is no time to joke. Tell me the truth."

The wizard looked back at the lake. "It is no joke. This was what we hid from you."

Moving rapidly, she changed her position to kneel beside him. "Give me a reason to trust you."

When Snape didn't reply, she turned to go back to the castle. She just pushed her knees off the ground when he caught her wrist and pulled her back suddenly.

Landing on all four, she looked up at him, hatefully. His grip tightened for a moment. "Sometimes there is no reason to believe in someone. Atleast you might have enough of patience to listen how much ever I have known about your past." He hissed venomously.

Fresh hatred for Snape seeped into Rose's heart. She didn't care if he was related to her. She just wanted a reason to kill him now. Finally, when he let go off her hand, she sat up straight, half-willing to disappear from there.

"It all start twenty years ago. The war was going to start and everyone had chosen their sides. I wanted to be a Death Eater. I always thought that being one I could impress Lily Potter. In the army of Dark Lord, I met your mother, Ruby. She was kindest of all and the brightest witch I had ever seen in my life. She was one of those two people I ever cared about."

"We married secretly. One the night of marriage, I saw Ruby's memory when she lower her Occlumency wall unintentionally. I was shocked to see that she was Dumbledore's double agent. I couldn't bear it. If ever the Dark Lord came to know to about this marriage, I would be killed along with Ruby. I told him about Ruby's treachery and broke my contact with her. After that, I never heard from her."

Rose tilted her head. Her mind was filled with fresh doubts. "How did I survive when you left my mother to die?"

Severus took a deep breath. "Dumbledore told me that he visited Ruby the day you were born. She brewed the complex potion 'Invisero' in a short time. It was surprising for me as it turned you invisible and allowing you to inherit her powers. Dumbledore got you out of Spinner's End soon after which Ruby was killed. He left you at his brother's at Hogsmeade and that where you grew up."

"So you knew about all this?"

He lowered his gaze and took a quick glance at her. "No. Dumbledore never mentioned about you until Potter was send a letter to join Hogwarts. I got a word from him to keep you near me although I couldn't see you."

Rose sat still, gazing blankly at her 'father'. A breath stuck in her throat as she thought about all this. "Why did you even do this? Just because you wanted to save your life and become a Death Eater to impress Potter's mother."

There came no reply. Only silence. She felt like screaming her heart out and rip anyone she found into pieces.

"Answer me!" she yelled. Severus turned his head away from her, curtain of his matted hair hid his eyes. Surely it was wrong moment for her to pick up a fight with him.

"You know what, I promised myself to hear whatever you wanted to say. And now that everything is out, I feel that I can just go, believing that there was nothing I heard today." With that, she got her feet under her and turned to go back.

Her head was pounding. All her thoughts were revolting together to stop and reason out everything. She must know what her family was, after so much of time. Was it only the Dumbledores who took care of her or Snape whose daughter she was, only to know about it just few minutes ago? Amidst all this, she thought someone called.

She stopped and swirled around to see the wizard looking over his shoulders at her, motionless.

Doubts popped in Rose's mind. _What more does he want to justify? Isn't this already enough?_

"Do you want to know why I betrayed your mother? I understood it now." He said, loud enough for her to hear over a few metres.

Her eyes bulged. Was he accepting his mistake?


	11. Chapter 10

Rose saw Snape stand up and face her. His pitch black eyes locked on her as he took few steps towards her, his oversized robes sweeping over moist grass.

The young witch fingered the wand in her pocket, intending to use it if the wizard tried to harm her. But something told her to trust him, the only reason she let him close the distance between them.

At last, when he stopped, it appeared as if there was a duelling contest about to take place, letting alone the fact that only one was armed.

"You want to know what happened so wrong that I let your mother die?" a hoarse whisper escaped from Severus's throat. He wore a remorseful expression on his face. Rose thought otherwise.

 _There should be something he should tell and I shall kill him._

"Because I was a fool!" he cried. "I was foolish enough to believe that power gave me whatever I wanted. I was tired of being weak, vulnerable to every sort of mockery that Potter made of me with friends till the end of his days. I wanted to be something more, some different, which would have got me my Lily back. So blind I was not to see the same kind of happiness your mother, Ruby bought into my life." Tears gleamed in his eyes as moonlight fell on his face.

"She was there, all along, managing her life as a double agent and pleasing Dark Lord until I destroyed her. It was after I lost Lily I realized what I made her suffer. I couldn't bear all this and it made me jump on top of world to know that you were alive." He couldn't hold back his tears, they rolled off his cheeks as he bowed his head. Even Rose was fighting hard to keep her eyes dry.

"And now…" he continued, looking hopefully at her. "…after all this, there is only one thing I expect. I want to give you back that small and sweet family you lost due to me."

Rose looked at Snape hatefully. He bend his head again and was crying frantically. A tear escaped her eye's corner as she pulled out her wand. Her hand shivered when she struggled to point it at the wizard.

 _That's it, father. I wanted a reason. You gave me one. Soon, I wouldn't regret killing you._

But she couldn't. How could she destroy the last of her family she found about after waiting for nineteen years? The person she looked so much like though she didn't notice before? Her wand hand was shaking terribly and throat ran dry.

She gulped a short breath, when she heard Snape whisper across the distance. "It is the only thing I give you right now, my dear daughter."

Rose had enough. She raised the hand above her head and brought it down, tossed the wand between them. She was crying dreadfully.

How long she waited for someone to call her 'my daughter'? She remembered the time when she would wait for her mother or father to come home when she was two. Not after long, Aberforth told she was as good as an orphan which traumatized her for a week, unable to speak or eat anything. Sooner or later, she got used to the idea.

But now, she decided to forgive him for every mistake he made. She skipped across the distance and wrapped her arms around the wizard. "I forgive you, dad. I do." She mumbled, struggling hard to control her emotions.

Never before Severus felt like doing it but he let go of his feelings. Holding Rose tightly, he remembered the time he held Lily like that. But this time, he would not let any power take his daughter away from him.

Neither realized time fly by until one of the wild roosters in the Forbidden forest crowed. The sky had warm streaks of orange against grayish background. "It's nearly dawn." She said, looking at sunlight intensifying every moment.

Awkwardness settled between both of them and they let go each other. Turning her face away at rising sun, the witch mumbled, "I think you better get back. Madam Pomfrey does not like her patients out of their beds before she lets them."

She dared not turned back until Snape was half a way to castle door. Her eyes were red and swollen. Half of her face had dried crust of salt which left mild rashes on her skin as she rubbed it off.

Rose sighed at dark figure walking towards the door. There was strange pain she felt to accept her only family, when she long lived with the notion that she was all alone in the whole world. She wanted to speak about this to someone, but not anyone and definitely not someone she just became only family of or vise-versa.


	12. Chapter 11

Rose slept well past noon until bright sunlight managed to wake her up. Irritably, she pushed away her sheets and got out of her bed. Yawning, she stretched a bit, trying to ease her stiffened muscles.

Sighing, she painfully changed into her favourite robes, hoping it to improve mood. Staring at her full reflection in mirror, she ran comb through her waist-long, black hair. They were long not taken care of as Rose just tied it up in messiest manner for two weeks.

She kept the comb away and turned back to the mirror. She caught sight of slightest of scar on her cheekbone, a grim reminder of the battle. Her stomach tied into knot as she shook the thought away.

There was a knock at her door. Faking a forced smile on her face, she went up to it and yanked it open.

"Afternoon", chirped Professor Slughorn in cheeriest of his voices. His hands were clasped behind him.

"Afternoon, Horace."

"Woh, Minerva was right. Your curse is broken. And, sorry, I wasn't able to come down to visit you. Lots of work, you see." he said not letting Rose interrupt.

"Oh, it's no problem", she replied, waving her hand as it didn't bother her a bit. She wondered where the other professors were. The only staff she saw was McGonagall, Pomfrey and Slughorn including Snape if she bothered to count him.

"I went down to Hogsmeade yesterday and picked up a few sweets for you." He said, handing over two boxes to the young witch. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs. I thought of buying Fizzing Whizbees, but thought otherwise. Good day to you."

Rose thanked Horace for gifts and retreated back into the room. Placing the boxes onto her table, she went back to the mirror and braided her hair as fast as she could.

Her stomach growled as she snatched a chocolate frog from the box and went down to the Great Hall.

After her lunch, she sat there, coupling some chocolate with her tea. She took a bite of chocolate, feeling it melt into her mouth. She ate remaining chocolate and sipped her tea when something fell off the table.

She bend to see the chocolate frog card fallen, face-first, near her feet. Sorry, whoever you are.

She picked it up and turned to see which witch or wizard she found, just to choke on her tea. In her hand was the card of Severus Snape. She blinked to make sure that light was tricking her, but it wasn't. He was there, returning a blank expression to her (or was it a frown?).

"Ah, there he is."

Rose started and turned to see Minerva stand behind, beaming down at the card. "Horace was searching for it in three boxes of chocolate frogs. The newest one to be included with other four."

"Oh, is it." She said, turning back to her card. "Then he might use it."

Out of corner of her eye, she saw the elder witch sat next to her. "How do you know five more cards are included to the collection?" she asked, out of curiosity.

"Daily Prophet has been repeating nearly same thing since ten days. Most of the articles are almost same, talking about the war, defeat of the Dark Lord, Severus's loyalties, you saving him. I feel that they don't want most remote witch or wizard to miss this news."

Rose glared at the card in her hand. Could she ask Minerva about it? Just in more mixed up form. All the more, she didn't want anyone to know about.

"Minerva, can ask you something?"

"Oh, of course. You can."

Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the former. "Suppose, you were asked by Professor Dumbledore to perform a task and you agree to it, no matter what he might ask for. Later on, you realize that you have to save Severus, completely unaware of his loyalties. Would you done that if it was in your hands but not as promise of who has total faith in you?"

The elder witch thought about it deeply as Rose looked at her hopefully. She sat quietly, looking at the floor, probably weighing same pros and cons the latter thought about earlier. After a minute or so, she turned to the younger witch.

"As I stood for the good side, I was never favoring a war. I didn't want death on either side, good or bad. It was a waste of magical talent. The night of war, I and other teachers forced Severus to leave. I had not forgiven him for murdering Professor Dumbledore at that moment. But if I was to save him, I would have. He is noble teacher and his death would have cost wizarding world a great talent."

Rose slumped back in her chair. Minerva was right. Not everyone can kill someone. But everyone would save anybody, any soul, if they can. And she thought the same when it was her chance.

"You are right. I did save Severus because I couldn't let him die and I could help him."

She got off her chair and hurried out the Hall before latter could make up what she meant.


	13. Chapter 12

Rose walked down the empty corridors of the castle, hearing her footsteps reverberate across the stone floor. She looked at Severus's wand as she rolled it on her fingers. She found it was exactly where she dropped it.

It reminded her to get herself a wand. She chuckled wondering what Mr. Ollivander might assume, knowing that it was a nineteen year old girl's first wand. Last thing she wanted was the Ministry to knock her door and ask about herself.

She reached hospital wings' door, amused what kind of wand might suit her the best. Pushing the door by a chink, she looked through the crack to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't in there. Seeing her nowhere, she opened it wide open.

Severus was sitting up in his bed, engrossed in a book. There was his trademark sneer on his face, making him look like his old self again. But it disappeared as soon as noticed Rose there. "Afternoon, Rose." he said a bit softly than usual, dropping the book on his lap.

The former doubted if he was still going to treat her as a special case, when he acted like his sarcastic self to rest of the world.

"Well, afternoon, Severus." she replied, walking up to the foot of his bed.

"Severus?" His eyebrow raised in question. "I thought we had a relation of-"

"NO!!" she shouted, nervously turning to the open door. She took place on chair beside his bed.

"No, never. I know it would be hard on our part but still. I can't bear if anyone comes to know about. No."

Severus open his mouth to say something but closed it. "OK, you win it. No one knows it. It will be between us."

Rose suddenly remember about the wand and returned it. "Well, I took it last night and forgot about it."

Taking it from her hand, he realized that something deeply troubled her. "Is everything fine?"

"I don't know, Severus." she sighed. "I don't know. I have started fearing what choice I made. To let my soul spilt."

He lifted the book to his eyes. This was one question he didn't like answering. Creation of horcruxes was the work of a Dark witch or wizard. And neither proved to one.

"If you wouldn't have, you wouldn't have known the truth. You did what you felt was right." He said, avoiding her eyes.

But Rose noticed it. "You can tell me about it. I want to get over with it."

Severus dropped the book down again. "Horcruxes are meant to be created by Dark witches and wizards like Voldemort. I don't know how but infact I didn't want life. I couldn't repelled yours when you offered, you were eager to let me live. I settled for a half-life though forcefully. I can understand that the spilting of soul has left you emotionally unstable but it's something you must get used to."

This left the young witch more confused. She was having a dilemma if it was right to save her father, forgiving him. Now, she wondered if it could have happened some other way.

"Oh, Merlin. Someone make me forget all this." She whispered, resting her pounding head in her hands.

Severus looked at Rose blankly. He never knew how it was like to have ones soul spilt. But looking at his daughter, he understood that it was painful and unpleasant.

"Imperio." He said, pointing his wand at Rose.

For a moment, she froze and relaxed. She looked around, totally unaware to things that had bothered her a few moments ago.

"Did something happen?"

"No…nothing." He said blankly, lowering his wand.

Rose saw it and it all came back to her. "Oh no. I need a wand before the start of the year."

"Get one." He said, raising the book second time.

"Easier said than done."

"Alright, you don't have to do anything. The wand choses you. You just pay for it."

Rose felt an ache build in her head. _He is one difficult person to make understand._

"Dad, I am nineteen. Wouldn't Mr. Ollivander know that I didn't use a wand until now? People say he remembers each and every wand he sold."

Severus tilts the book to get a glimpse of her pitch black eyes. There was fear in it curtained by wonder. Sighing, he straightened his book.

"You are worrying about nothing. Get some proper sleep and think about it tomorrow."

Rose grumbled something and walked out of the room. Severus's eyes followed as she did.

As she yanked the door behind her, he pulled out a long wooden case from under his pillow.

"13".Cedar wood. Dragon string core. Ollivander was a difficult one to convince but I managed to get a wand for Rose."

That night, she sat in the astronomy tower. Working in her room was becoming monotonous. She needed a change.

Under the moonlight filtering through the ceiling panels, she propped against one of the walls, writing the pending lesson.

When she scratched last word on paper, she slammed the book shut and dropped her quill in the ink pot beside her.

She drifted off to sleep as she closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 13

At dawn, Rose was woken by loud hooting of an owl. The one, sat on ground, returning a blank glare at her. It hopped twice before flying out of the window. She saw it glide away and decided to go back in her room.

She pulled herself on her feet when she noticed a wooden case on the floor beside her. She bend to pick it up and opened it.

Inside it, was a slim and long black wand. It took it. There was a sudden surge of warmth in her fingers. She felt young, like girl of 11 who received her first wand.

She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework. She laughed heartily. It reminded why she still loved magic.

But she wondered who might remember her birthday. She hardly celebrated her birthday since she was two.

Rose looked back into the case. There was a folded parchment. She unfolded it. It said, in a small, crampy writing:

Happy Birthday, Rose

-S.S.

She immediately understood who it could be. Grabbing her new wand tightly, she ran towards hospital wind.

"Where is he?" Rose asked, gasping for breath as she rush into the seemingly empty wing. Pomfrey, who stood there folding sheets, was shocked at this.

"For the sake of Merlin, learn some manners, Rose. I believe there is something called knocking."

"Where is Severus?" Her voice strained.

"Oh, he has gone back to his rooms. Why?" She looked up from her work. Rose had left.

She walked down to the dungeons. It was becoming cold and dark. "Lumos".

The tip of her wand glowed. She noticed that the torches on either sides of corridors were unlit.

"Incendio" she whispered. The torches lit up instantly. They casted a long shadow on ground which wasn't the witch's.

She gasped and dropped her wand with a grand deal of clatter. Blood drained out of her face as the figure returned her a cold look.

"V-V-Vold-demort" she mumbled, feeling his eyes piercing straight into hers.

"Yesss" he hissed, sending shiver down Rose's spine.

"B-But h-h-how?"

"Forrr you" he murmured, pointing his wand at her. She took a few steps back as the Dark Lord trod forward. She open her mouth to ask but words stuck in her throat.

"Yesss. You are a really powerful witch. If you would have joined my army, you would have got the power you wanted. More than anyone else."

"Y-You tried to destroy t-the f-f-family I never kn-new. W-what made you t-think I might want to j-join y-you in first p-place?" she said, managing to gather enough courage.

"Who needsss a famillly when you can have powersss that one can only dream offff? Even though yoou wouldn't want to use them in wrong way, you did kill someone with your power."

Rose's eyes bulged. How did Voldemort know she killed someone in fit of anger? He wasn't there and if so, no Death Eater would have seen her that time. For sure, it wasn't the Dark Lord. But her fear prevented her from thinking properly.

"If you ressspected a life, you wouldn't have killed that Death Eater."

"H-He would have killed ten more if I wouldn't have stopped him then."

A sly smile spread across the Dark Lord's face and the young witch realised he was upto no good. "He wasss doing hiss work. They are merciless and you arrre too."

"I am not one of them-" she shouted when a thought occurred to her.

She could have just 'stupefied' the enemy. Why was that she thought he must be killed to stop? It was beyond her control to end someone's life but she did it. She was a Death Eater in her traits.

"I nowww that accepted it…" He said, snapping Rose out of her thoughts. "…you must paaay for it."

He pointed his wand at her. She stepped back, searching for hers. It was seconds later she realised that it was fallen a little behind Voldemort. Blood drained out her face. Her legs froze, rooting her to the floor.

"Time to die. Avada K-"

Rose snapped her eyes shut and raised arms reflexively. She heard her mind scream into her ears when there was a crack of whip.

Nothing happened. She was still there, fixed in her place. Slowly, she opened her eyes and lowered her hands to see a shapeless shadow running away from her.

She took a deep breath and staggered sideway till she rested her shoulder against cold dungeon wall. She was downright terrified by whatever happened and very thought of it caused her to slide down against wall. She closed her eyes, trying to forget it.

Breath stuck it her throat when she thought someone called her. Opening her eyes by a chink, she peered into a pair of dark eyes. It was saying something, but she hardly heard it.

She gave a smile to those eyes before passing out.


	15. Chapter 14

Rose found a new aroma around her. It was a bit sweet, bit bitter. It melted away her pain as she took another whiff of it. But something was wrong. It became irritating and suffocating. She tried moving away from it but it grew stronger.

She snapped her eyes open and took a deep breath. She coughed, looking at a tall figure standing above her. "Thank goodness you are fine." Severus said in his velvety tone.

She eyed the bottle he was closing and understood what it could be. "What was that for?" she said, watching him keep it onto his table.

"I wasn't going to wake you really very kindly." With that, walked through the second door in the room.

Rose wasn't in her father's office for the first time. She simply amused by the way he kept things modest. A small lab, bookshelf, desk and two chairs was all the room had. There was no decoration on walls or anywhere except for a humble torch.

She got off the chair and struggled to stand straight. Her head was swimming; whether it was the earlier terror or that awful smell, she couldn't tell.

Slowly but steadily, she walked up to bookshelf to take a closer look at the books in it. All of them were about potion-making which were present in her room too. She used her years' time to study them carefully.

She thought about taking another at 'Advanced Potion-Making' when a voice startled her. "What do you think you are doing?"

Rose turned to see Severus back. He had a small bottle in his hand. "Go and sit in my chair."

She dragged her feet across the distance and slumped back into black leather chair. She felt a headache build up in her temples.

"Drink it. You will feel better." He said, handing out the potion to her. She was no mood to argue with him and tipped it into her mouth. Her head stopped pounding instantly.

"What happened over there?" she asked, seeing her father settling into another chair he pulled closer to her's.

"I never thought you were a dunderhead to believe a boggart can kill you."

Rose's jaw dropped open but she closed it before Severus noticed. Voldemort is gone for good. There was no chance of him to come back.

"I was scared. I couldn't think."

"That's a bad excuse for not fighting back." He held out her wand which he gifted her a couple of hours ago.

"You are not afraid of him, are you?" she probed, snatching her new wand back, wondering if had to happen on her birthday.

"I only feel like laughing at him. And sometimes anger."

"Because he killed your love-"

"He killed your mother." He snapped at her, probably the first time. Rose sank into chair, watching Severus close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. Awkward silence settled between them, until elder one broke it.

"That memory was painful. I didn't want to remember that time. I kept it away from me. But I didn't do that to my Lily's memories. They were reminder why Dark Lord must be stopped. I have neither of them."

"Where are they?" She was feeling empathetic for her father and wished to help him and herself out of it.

"Your mother's memory is in the topmost shelf. Potter has his mother's memories." He pointed at the farthest wall where a full length bookshelf was standing.

Rose got off and walked upto the shelf. Shifting a few books, she pulled down a dusty flask. "Can I-"

"Your wish." He cut in.

She peered at the silver liquid in the bottle. It hardly amused to know how her father reacted to her mother's death. She was more interested in destroying it.

She opened it and placed it on his desk. Keeping her back at Severus, she pointed her wand on her temple. Her head felt lighter when she pulled the memories out of her mind and into the bottle.

She took a few steps back and glanced at the wizard. He was still not noticing her. She pointed her wand at the bottle and mumbled something under her breath.

Crash.

Severus opened his eyes, shocked, just to see silvery liquid stain half of his desk and stone floor around it. It started steaming and evaporated moments later. He turned towards Rose, who was grinning at his shocked expression.

"What-did-you-just-do-now?" he asked, spelling each word clearly.

"Gone, all of them. Nothing to bother you. Nothing to bother me." She told cheerfully. "And thanks for this." She added, waving her wand.

Severus blinked twice at his daughter and smiled. She was old enough to take her own decisions and he wasn't going to object for that. "I am happy you liked your first wand."

"How did you convince Mr. Ollivander to give one?"

"Long story."

"Tell me." Interest gleaming in her eyes.

Severus would have snapped back at any other person. But he made an exception for his daughter.


	16. Chapter 15

Next few weeks passed as a blur at Hogwarts. The Professors were readying the school for another year. Last of the school was restored by the teachers.

"We have nothing to worry about like last year." Minerva said, a small smile across her face. With Voldemort gone and most of his followers kept in Azkaban, no one was expecting another death in school for few years.

Rose and Severus were keeping distance from each other to avoid any unwelcomed attention. Their actions during war increased their popularity and last thing they wanted were rumors about them. It was proving to be difficult for the young witch.

Every time she ran into him in corridors, she would bit her tongue to keep herself from talking to him.

Just a month before start of the school, Severus received a letter from Ministry of Magic, asking if he wanted to continue as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Both father and daughter had different opinion on it.

"Why you don't want the position, Severus?" Rose asked, the green glow from cauldron brightening her face.

"I don't want to be." He murmured, stirring the potion. "Last time I was the Headmaster, I got only distrust and hatred from students."

"You were misunderstood."

McGonagall tried convincing Severus few hours ago but he wouldn't even accept Defence position. Rose was trying her best past twenty minutes.

"Even Dumbledore would have wanted you be the Headmaster." She told playing her last card.

"If that was the case, he wouldn't have let me die as the part of his plan."

"Did I hear wrong or you just accused Dumbledore? I mean, he asked me to save you."

Severus looked up into the witch's eyes. "Why wouldn't he? He didn't want me to die guilty, did he?"

Rose sighed. She never thought it was so difficult to persuade her father. Still, she stood there, watching him brew a potion.

It was taking a lot of time. She saw him shaking his head as the potion in cauldron didn't give results he wished. She turned at the table where all the ingredients were kept, trying to figure out what he was struggling to make.

"Why don't you add a bit of basilwood and dragon blood?" she asked, turning back at him.

"Don't you know that basilwood reacts violently with-?"

"Small quantity don't. Dragon blood neutralizes it. Just try."

Severus hesitated but allowed Rose to experiment it. Moments after a pinch of basilwood dropped into the potion, it hissed violently, threatening to spill over.

"Now." the witch said, stepping back.

A drop of dragon blood reduced the reaction and the potion turned clear. The Potion teacher was really impressed.

"You wanted me to be the Headmaster. I have a thought about it."

"So you are…" A wide smile spread across Rose's face.

"On one condition, you are taking Potion position."

"Wha-"

"Are you sure that you still want to teach Astronomy to a bunch to dunderheads who can't tell where North Star in Big Dipper is?" he cut in, assuming her reaction.

Rose had to agree. Astronomy was third most boring subject at Hogwarts after History of Magic and Ancient Ruins. And very few were interested in it because even Muggles study the night sky.

"Alright." She made to walk out the door, but she turned and considered the wizard before her. He was already focused on the work in front of him.

"I'm glad you're staying, dad. I hope this is a good year for you after so many awful ones."

She left, walking towards library. She was lost in her thoughts, so much that she nearly bumped into Minerva. "Whoa. Watch your steps."

"Sorry." She replied, smile appearing on her face.

"Something good?"

"Yes. Severus agreed. And he wants me to take up Potions."


	17. Chapter 16

The weeks dragged on until the end of the month arrived, there were a few days here and there with more autumn-like weather, beckoning the beginning of the next season and the commencement of a new school year.

Rose joined the other teachers at the Head Table, in preparation for the Welcoming Feast. This time, she sat on left of the Head Master's seat. She could see Minerva sitting on right of Severus. Before long, the students filed into the Great Hall and took seats according to their houses.

The first years were sorted into their houses while she looked down at the familiar faces she taught from their third year. There were a couple of them who still had battle scars on their faces. She felt sorry for all those who suffered.

Severus took up his position as Head Master and quietly welcomed the students back to Hogwarts for another year and announced the start of feast.

There were curious whispers all around in the Great Hall, along with crinkling of forks and knifes. 'Is that Professor Rose beside the Head Master?' 'Didn't she save him?' 'And also convinced Snape to be the Head Master. Either she has poor decision making skills or she's not sane.' 'Maybe they like each other. Or else why would she be given Potion's job.'

She felt a headache building up. She tried remaining calm by drowning her anger in pumpkin juice. Severus sat silent beside her, eating really less.

At last, when remaining of food and dessert disappeared from the plate, the new Head Master stood up again.

"And now, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." He went on telling about the same rules which Rose had heard for last seven years. But the preceding one shocked her.

"And, from this year, Professor Rose will be the Head of Slytherin."

There was a loud roar of applause from the Slytherin table. Severus held out his hand and the hall fell silent. "You may return to your rooms."

All the student filed out the hall with the teachers behind them. Rose walked close to her father and caught his hand when other Professors strode away from their earshot. He returned her surprised look and before he could ask about it, she whispered, "Meet me in Astronomy Tower tonight."

Severus said nothing but nodded. He understood that something bothered her.

Following his daughter's instructions, he stood on the tower, watching the moon shining its light onto him. His eyes trailed a shadow as it flapped its wings and glided quietly.

There were footsteps behind him and he could tell it was Rose. "Why Dad?" she asked softly.

"You didn't want to be the Head?"

"Nothing like that but…" She skirted and stood beside him. "You could have thought about Horace."

"He wanted to retire again. He came to me when I wrote back to Ministry of Magic."

"What did you see in me?"

"You are fair, just and above all, you are a change." He said, stretching his arm.

Rose got confused first. Then there was a sudden flapping sound and a majestic phoenix landed on his extended arm. Fawkes.

"I don't know, dad." She murmured, stoking Fawkes' wings before he launched himself for another dive.

"Do you think I can do my work properly?" Her eyes following the phoenix.

"You haven't blown a cauldron or turned a student into animal. So I think you can."

Rose smiled at her father.

They stood there, enjoying moonlight falling onto them. There was silence between them, but not an awkward one. Each other's presence reminded them that they had someone to live for, after all.

"Can I ask you something dad?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around Severus's one and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm…"

"If it wasn't in our fate to meet, would you have still remembered me?"

He took a deep breath. He never thought about it but he knew very well. Leaning close to face, he kissed her on her forehead and whispered a word straight into her heart: 'Always'.

The End


End file.
